Knight and Melody
Knight in Pale Armour "What are we doing here...?" Hisui panted, she was forced to walk the entire way, half way across the city, to this single point. She was cold, her feet hurt, and the rain drenched her clothes, her vision was even impeded by the rain washing over her face. Hisui could not fight back, simply being gripped by this...demon hurt, trying to move and resist felt like her arm will rip clean off. She had no power against this monster. "Shhh..." Azazel put his finger against his skeletal teeth, signalling Hisui to be quiet "You'll spoil the surprise.". Suddenly, without warning, a large dragon landed before the two. With purple scales, but a white chest and stomach, he had yellow horns on his head, and walked on two, with his wings hung down, appearing like a cape, as well as pink eyes with light pink pupils, his tail thin, but long and thick. He wore armor around his waist, a crotch guard and loincloth. The large behemoth stood, dwarfing the demon and Queen, his head reaching the rooftop of the high building. "..." Hisui's eyes widened from sheer shock, as she shivered. A dragon was face to face with her. It was so different from seeing them from afar. Quickly, thoughts ran through her mind. At first, seeing the dragon's jaw, she thought of how easily and quickly he could bite her and kill her, but then by his size she realized he can crush her like an ant, he could step on her, he breath on her and kill her most likely. It was the first time Hisui truly realized how small she was, how weak she was, what it was like to face a dragon, to be a human. "Unhand her, Azazel." The dragon spoke, his voice being surprisingly humane, calm and fitting a sophisticated gentleman. It was odd, hearing that coming out of the mouth of a beast so huge. But what was more odd was how he knew Azazel. "You not only remembered our small date, but even my name? I'm touched." Azazel mockingly said to the dragon, raising his hand that grabbed Hisui, as if to present her "I do apologize she couldn't wear a fancier dress for this meeting, but, as you know, busy busy busy, the Queen is.". "I will not say it again. Unhand the Queen, Azazel." The dragon's voice hinted at impatience, as if he was seconds away from beginning to rampage against this demonic scientist. "What the hell is happening...?" Mira said, peeking at the entire event, hiding with Lucy inside a nearby building. "A dragon..." Lucy was too fixated on the dragon. Not because she was scared, but because this dragon, who was simply standing there, did not try and attack or kill those two, he came down and...talked to them "Let's go help her!". "What?!" Mira was caught off guard by Lucy's sudden burst. "We'll go help the Queen, come on!" Lucy ran outside to the rain "Aquarius!" Lucy summoned the blue mermaid. "What is it no-...?!". "I don't have time for arguing, fuse with me!" Lucy stopped Aquarius before she could go on another rampage against her. "Lucy, wait!" Mira called out to Lucy, but she was too late, Lucy fused with Aquarius. She gained a bikini top similar to Aquarius', with a wave-like pattern, as well as a cloth tied to her waist, with detached blue sleeves, sandals, and a tattoo across her collarbone. Using the rain dripping around the area, she fused her legs into a single fish tail, becoming a full-fledge mermaid, and "swimming" using the heavy amounts of water produced from the rain. "Hm?" Azazel was rather caught off guard by the sudden mermaid appearing infront of him "Oh. Lucy." But he recognized her, smiling "Hi.". "Please let her go!" Lucy said, thrusting her arm forth "Delphinus!" A concentrated stream of water shot forth, taking the form of a drill, with the intent of striking Azazel and making him seperate from Hisui. "No." Azazel swiped his arm, expelling the water drill with utmost ease "Honestly, Lucy, you could do much be-...Where is she?" Without noticing, Lucy had carried Hisui away, replacing her with a water clone, with a physique matching Hisui's. "Ohohoho...cu-..." Azazel was cut short by the purple dragon's fist connecting with his body, sending him flying through a multitude of building, all of them collapsing down into a large cloud of dust. Lucy landed nearby, putting Hisui down "Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything?!" Lucy was clearly concerned about Hisui. "Lucy!" Mira quickly landed down in her Satan Soul form, staring at Lucy "Don't rush so recklessly! I was wor-...!" Before she could finish, Mira, as the two other women, stared at the purple dragon, who simply...stood there, looking at them. "My Queen..." The purple dragon uttered, and in a moment out of a fantasy story, something unheard of, the dragon bent his knee, placed his fist on the ground, and lowered his head best he could. The dragon bowed down to the Queen of Fiore, Hisui. "Wha-..." Hisui was awestruck. A dragon had bowed down to her, and called her Queen with respect only rivalled by Sirius' own. "Who...are you?". "My name is Magara." The dragon, Magara, said to Hisui "I am sorry I could not come sooner. But!" Before Magara could continue, he quickly extended his arm forth, stopping an oncoming boulder with his open palm, thrown by non other than Azazel, who casually carried another large boulder with one hand above his head. "I'm still here." Azazel said, throwing the other boulder, only for Magara to throw the one he caught, causing the two stones to collide and shatter "I'm glad you could make this aquaintance, but as planned, I fear I must kill y-..." Azazel swiftly moved to the right, just barely dodging a large claymore that was about to cut him in half, swung by the Black Knight himself, Sirius "...A party.". "I am not done yet." Sirius swung his sword against, attempting to behead the bastard, only for the blade to shatter as it connected with Azazel's neck, with such incredible force that the wind pressure sliced the building behind Azazel, causing it to crumble down. "Are you sure about that?" Azazel mockingly said, extending his arm ever so lightly to Sirius, only to have him activate his High Speed, getting out of the way of the demon's hand, appearing infront of the three women "Awww...I'm hurt. You don't even want to shake hands?". "Such...filthy aura...! His killing intent...what sort of disgusting monster is this...?" Sirius thought to himself, sweating underneath his heavy armor, not from the discomforting heat, he was used to it, but because he was so overwhelmed by Azazel's aura and killing intent. "Sirius." Magara called out to Sirius, who hadn't noticed the behemoth prior, being too focused on killing Azazel "Take the Queen and escape. The cold will be bad for her health. Besides, he wants me.". "Wha-...? Is a dragon...talking to me?" Sirius was awestruck by Magara as well, as the dragon walked before the humans, facing the demon. "I am Magara. I have sworn my life to the Queen, Hisui E. Fiore, or rather, I will. I'm sorry we could not talk much, I know you're confused, and I have no time as it is, but..." Magara struck his open palm with his fist, preparing to engage Azazel "...know that I am your friend, and my heart and body all belong to you! For I am your Dragon Knight!" In an instant, Magara lunged at Azazel, striking the demon with his fist, the sheer force behind his fist pushing back the rain, creating a crater, and causing nearby building to collapse, that there was no rain for approximately a second. "Beautiful." Azazel stopped the dragon's fist with both hands, but still struggled to overpower him "That was a beautiful goodbye, Magara." Digging his claws into the scales, Azazel was absolutely gleeful "But pitiful.". "GO!" Magara shouted once more, opening his gaping maw, as fire gathered, preparing to fire at the demon "GO NOW!". Sirius quickly caught on, grabbing the three women in his arms, and with one push from his High Speed, he escaped the vicinity, getting as far away as he could from this area. Magara fired his roar at Azazel, an enormous explosion burning the landscape, razing the land and turning it to a crater. And yet, there he stood still, the black demon, Azazel, with only his cloak being punished "Magara...is that truly all?" Grinning, Azazel struck a pose, stomping his feet into the ground, and extending his arms to the sides "This human love has made you so pitifully SOFT!". "Silence, you foul beast!" Magara roared, extending his wings, preparing to clash with Azazel once more, lunging forth, turning as he prepared to strike Azazel with his tail. "Hmph!" Azazel took the full brunt of Magara's tail strike, gripping onto it, as he was being flung up into the air. Magara felt Azazel clutching onto his tail like a pest, and proceeded to repeatedly smacking his tail on the ground, each time breaking the earth more and more, the strength of his tail hitting harder each time, until eventually, Azazel was sent flying up high, failing to remain gripping. "Hmm...this didn't work how I wanted it to..." Azazel pondered, before beginning to land back down, aiming himself like a missile at Magara "Oh well.". Magara clenched his hand into a fist, thrusting his arm forth, preparing to punch Azazel. The dragon's fist and the demon scientist collided, the shockwave creating a crater beneath Magara's feet, the tremor resulting being felt throughout most of the entire city. Black Melody Nanaya shot an oncoming's demon's arm as he attempted to strike her, forcing the demon to pull back, as she aimed her gun directly at his forehead, shooting and piercing the demon's skull, killing him. In the next second, she ducked down, avoiding a demon's attempt at a bear hug or full nelson, quickly rising back up and headbutting the demon's jaw, breaking his jawbone and teeth, placing her gun firmly against his chest, firing and shooting a bullet through his heart "These just don't want to end..." Nanaya said, being rather frusrated with the never ending waves of demons, bending her arm over her shoulder, with her gun upside down, shooting a demon right in the face as he attempted to catch her by surprise from behind. "Hmph." Juvia Delphinus scoffed, sitting on a throne of ice, completely dry, as the rain seemingly avoided her, while surrounded by sliced up demonic corpses, each time coming too close losing their head or limb, by a water stream so thin and fast, it can slice through metal and their flesh with ease "This is nothing we can't handle.". "You could give a hand you know..." Nanaya said, unloading her right's gun's magazine, quickly blocking a demon's claws with her left gun, striking the demon's jaw with the handle of her right gun, quickly striking the demon's stomach with her elbow, causing the demon to cough, quickly pointing her left gun onto the demon's jaw and shooting, killing the demon in an instant, as she unloaded her left gun's magazine as well, reloading "I don't have infinite ammo, you know.". Juvia sighed, as if she was a parent being constantly pampering her child and needing to give it to her child's constant complaining "Fine." Closing her fist, water encased the head's of the demon's in the vicinity, crushing their heads into a messy mash of brains, turning the transparent bubbles of water red with their blood as they collapsed, dying "I had to put extra effort...This is shameful.". "Hey, atleast we're done with tha-..." Suddenly, Nanaya felt a chill run down her spine, as an overwhelming force clouded the area, making her body feel heavier. The two women looked at the supposed source of this power, hearing footsteps getting louder and louder. From the shadows, a human figure emerged, slender, with skin so pale it was like snow, and his head, a skull of a goat, with its horns intact, no eyes or flesh, was the most stand off-ish thing about him. He wore an all-black attire, complete with black shoes. "Oh...Morty, it's just you." Nanaya sighed in relief, recognizing the demon "What's with that killing intent, bud?". "Morty?" The demon tilted his head in confusion "I think you are mistaken. I am Mortis. I am no Morty." The demon, Mortis, replied, much to Nanaya's grief, although she maintained her calm and cool expression. "Ah, right, hahaha." Nanaya awkwardly laughed, scratching the back of her head in embarassment, even though she was being filled with dread at this revelation "You're out of Caelum...You're...from the past, right?". "Oh." Mortis rubbed his chin, as if trying to seem sophisticated "Is that what the bright light was? Huh...how...interesting." Mortis said to himself "You seem familiar with me, you didn't even run when you felt my power. Tell me, what is your na-...?" Before Mortis could continue, he was cut off as a stream of water shot through his chest, piercing him cleanly. "Ah...HEY!" Nanaya turned around, ready to angrily scold Juvia. However, when she saw Juvia's face, she was speechless. The usually aloof and indifferent Juvia, was in utter fear, her body shivering, the rain drenching her, with her face simply full of read. Could she have been overwhelmed by Mortis' power. "...Enemy..." Mortis uttered, unfazed by Juvia's attack. No blood was dripping, not signs of pain or anything "So you have chosen to be my enemy, Blue Woman." Mortis began calmly walking towards Juvia, ignoring Nanaya. "Wait!" Nanaya walked infront of Mortis, trying to stop him "This is a misunderstranding! Hahaha! Really! She has no idea what she's doing, she's kinda stupid, you know?!". "Out of my way." Mortis smacked Nanaya against the wall, the force of his hand striking Nanaya's arm being devastating, breaking her right arm's bone, and making her cough, as he continued relentless towards Juvia. "Urgh...! M-...Morty...!" From that simple strike, Mortis managed to make standing difficult for Nanaya, and take out her right arm, which was arguably very important to her "Dammit...!". Juvia extended her arm forth, as thousands of rain drops forzen into icicles, shooting forth towards Mortis, with the intend of ripping his body to shreds. However, Mortis clenched his hand into a fist, as his right arm enlarged, turning monstrous and skeletal, with a "spine" running across the shoulder to all five fingers now turned claws, tearing his sleeve, using it for blocking the icicles with ease. In an instant, his arm split into seveal monstrous slender arms with claws, extending towards Juvia. "...!" Juvia quickly created a shield of ice before her, trying to block the arms, however, they stretched and tore right through, grabbing Juvia's body, holding her arms and legs, and neck. Juvia quickly gathered water around Mortis' head, encasing his head in a bubble, closing her hand into a fist, as the bubble's pressure increased, bursting. It was supposed to crush his head, and yet, he was unscathed, nothing, no dent or crack. "You irritate me." Mortis' grip on Juvia's neck tightening, beginning to choke her, as well as attempt to crush her bones on her arms and legs squeezing and tightening his grip. "...!" Nanaya quickly looked around to try and stop Mortis, seeing a nearby store, quickly jumping in. "Die." Bones cracked, and Juvia was practically screaming bloody murder from the sheer pain. The most pain she had ever experienced in her extravagant life as a noble. However, Mortis' grip loosened, as his "ears" caught a hold of a beautiful melody. It was soft, and smooth, going in succession, non-stop, no hurry, but it wasn't slow either. It was the perfect tempo. Turning around, Mortis saw Nanaya, holding a violin she had fetched from the nearby store, playing it to catch his attention "...The melody..." Mortis dropped Juvia, his arm returning to normal as he approached Nanaya "What a beautiful melody. What is it? I must know.". "Haaah...hehe." Nanaya smiled, letting her right arm relax. She had forced herself to play with a practically broken arm "You still like this one, huh?". "Still? Madam, it is the first time I hear it." Mortis said, leaning up closer to Nanaya "Will you teach me how to play the violin?". "Uhhh...do I have to?". "If you do not, then I have no need for you." Mortis said, his casual tone making the implication of his actions even more terrifying. "I'll teach you then." Nanaya said, trying to keep her cool while facing this demon. It was obvious from this small display that Mortis was much...much more powerful than her. Magic or not, his strength and body alone are enough to give her a tough battle. "But...but we have a condition...". "Condition?" Mortis tilted his head, not sounding angry at all with the implication. "You...help me, and Juvia." Nanaya pointed at the collapses Juvia, who was coughing and trying to get up with broken bones and nearly being choked to death "Help us...find our friends and I promise, I will teach you whatever you want. Violin, trumpet, piano, any instrument.". "...You swear on it?" Mortis inquired. "I swear on my life. If I go back on my heart...you're free to cut off my head." Nanaya replied. "...Very well." Mortis obliged "I shall carry the blue woman and help you both find your friends. You are lucky I enjoy the sound of music over the gushing of blood.". "Haha...I guess I am, eh, bud?". "You call me that again...why?" Mortis asked Nanaya, kneeling down to carry Juvia, who has lost consciousness from the sheer pain. "'cause we're buds." Nanaya said "Eh, you'll get it later." Nanaya clutched her right arm, holding up atleast one gun "But let's not waste anymore time, alright?". "Lead the way then...bud.". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice